Lost and Found
by Brandywine421
Summary: For the sentence challenge. Rating for Language. Postseason finale.


_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OC RELATED  
AN: This was written for kissingchaos for the sentence fic. The sentences are in bold at the beginning. _

LOST AND FOUND

**_1. Even though Marissa hasn't responded to anyone for four weeks, Summer still visits her every weekend to repaint her toenails and tell her everything she's missed from the summer so far. _**

2. Of all the things that raced through Ryan's mind as he turned to leave Trey's apartment, not once did he consider that Trey would actually shoot him in the back.

3. Seth figures that he will never be able to break up with Summer again, because no one else in the world would ever be able to understand how his life got so fucked up so quickly.

Even though Marissa hasn't responded to anyone in four weeks, Summer still visits her every weekend to repaint her toenails and tell her everything that she's missed from the summer so far.

But none of the colors really match the bland pink gown that composes Coop's new wardrobe.

She's going to try a shimmery pale blue today. Hopefully it will match Coop's eyes and maybe…maybe they won't look so vacant.

"She's in the sunroom today, Miss Roberts," the nurse smiles at her in the lobby.

"Thanks." Summer adjusts her bag and enters the 'clinic'.

It's a mental hospital. There's no denying it once she passes through the stylish lobby with its pretty fountain.

People crying. Nurses pushing wheelchairs. Dopey grins on blank faces.

Marissa doesn't even smile.

She's sitting by the window. Thin. Pale. Coop's always had a tan but she's almost chalky white these days. She's like a marionette puppet except nobody's pulling the strings. She's as lifeless as a doll.

Catatonia. Marissa's in a state of catatonia.

Sometimes Summer wishes she could go to Marissa's little state. She misses her best friend. Even at Coop's worst, she was still, well, alive. She's not even living now.

"Hey, Coop." Summer says, forcing her voice upbeat. She only talks like this to Marissa, even Seth says that she's lost her edge, and he would know because he's the only person that she's still talking to.

Marissa stares through her. Blinks. Doesn't speak. Doesn't respond.

Summer's used to it. An hour on Saturday and an hour on Sunday, two hours a week she could stand to look at her best friend's shell and not cry.

She settles beside the frail girl on the small bench and puts her bag down. "Ready for this week's scoop? Let's get this ugly polish off, this is so last week," Summer says, lifting Marissa's limp hand and placing it in her lap as she pulled out the polish remover to start removing last week's coat.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth figures that he will never be able to break up with Summer again, because no one else in the world would ever be able to understand how his life got so fucked up so quickly.

He sits in the parking lot of the mental hospital in Summer's car with the air conditioner on. He wishes he could smoke but he hasn't been able to get past the whole coughing up a lung thing.

He hasn't been able to go in. He can't look at Marissa, not like…not like she was. He's tired of being in hospitals. But he has to support Summer. They are holding each other together. For the last four weeks, they'd been so caught up in the shit flying from where it had hit the fan that they hadn't had time to doubt their relationship. He loved her, she loved him and they were useless without each other. Marissa, catatonic in a mental institution and Ryan, comatose in a hospital. Their best friends are out of service and all they have is each other.

They don't talk about what happened. How Marissa ended up curled up in a ball in the waiting room of the ER, her last words directed at the retreating doctor.

Seth shakes off the image. They all had Ryan's blood on their hands and clothes. They all had Ryan's blood on their hands.

His cell phone buzzes in his pocket but he doesn't answer it. Probably his dad again.

For the first time in his life, his dad is doing nothing for him. His mother's locked away in an institution of a different color, sending bland letters in the mail and empty phone calls. His father's traveling with a bounty hunter or something in a different state, incensed about Ryan's condition and making it his only function to find Trey and Jess and bring them to justice.

And Seth and Summer are left in Newport with the pieces of their friends. Seth goes home to an empty house with Summer every night. They eat the meals prepared by Rosa and return calls from worried friends that don't have the time to help them. And around midnight, they both take two shots of vodka and hold onto each other until morning.

Seth opens Summer's glove compartment and pulls out a stack of napkins. He takes the top one and folds it into a flower, securing it with a skilled final fold and placing it on Summer's seat.

He can't lose her. She's all he has. He folds another napkin and by the time he sees the door open and her plastered smile, her seat is covered with napkin flowers. He pops the locks as she approaches, the smile fading and the familiar mask of exhaustion settles on her beautiful face.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Of all the things that raced through Ryan's mind as he turned to leave Trey's apartment, not once did he consider that Trey would actually shoot him in the back.

Trey thinks about it a lot. His brother's ruined face. The betrayal in his eyes, the hurt. Then the rage. His baby brother had grown a lot, he had really fucking hurt Trey, but deep down, Trey had known he'd prevail. And when he had his hands wrapped around Ryan's neck, he didn't look at him. He looked at his hands.

And then the bitch shot him. Marissa. She was the root of everything that had gone wrong. She ruined his baby brother and she ruined him. She fucking shot him.

It knocked him silly, stunned the hell out of him. He had lain there, felt Ryan get up. Heard someone scream, someone vomit. Then Ryan's voice, hoarse and broken. "Call an ambulance. Now."

The bitch had been the one that snapped him alert again. Her fucking tears. "I'm sorry…god, what did I do…oh god…"

And he'd looked around. Spotted the dead gun, discarded within his reach.

None of them had seen it coming. Ryan's back was to him.

Trey didn't do anything half-assed. He didn't think. He pulled the trigger, watched Ryan fall. Watched Jess' blonde hair appear in the doorway.

Trey thinks about it a lot. Watching his brother fall.

"Baby, we gotta go soon," Jess says, climbing off her knees and wiping her mouth. "We need to keep moving."

She looks so good with his bruises on her.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"These are so cute, Cohen," Summer whispers. She has gathered all the little flowers on her lap and has his hand in hers over the gearshift between them.

"You're cute," he says, smiling. His smiles are so precious to her these days.

She loves him. He knows it. All the little high school bullshit they've gone through doesn't mean anything now.

Life is precious. And Seth is full of life. He's keeping her alive. He's her lifeline.

"You okay? I know how…your visits get to you."

"I'm just glad to be finished," she says. "God, that sounds so awful…"

"I get it," he replies quietly. He visits Ryan every day. She goes with him most days. At least Ryan's eyes are closed. They can pretend that he's still alive in there.

Marissa…she just stares.

Summer shakes off the image. "So. What's on our agenda tonight?"

Seth doesn't look at her. "Maybe…can we stay in? Turn the phone off…"

"God, that sounds awesome," she answers honestly. They're both so tired of pretending to be the grown-ups. When they're alone…it's just them. And they don't have to pretend not to be sad. They don't have to talk.

She watches him shift and sees his flashing phone in his pocket. "Your phone…"

"Yeah, I'm not answering it," he replies. "No phone tonight. I don't need to hear about my dad's search today."

"What if he's found Trey?" she asks quietly.

"I don't give a fuck about Trey. Ryan's the one who spends all day and all night alone in a hospital room with a tube down his throat," Seth hisses.

She squeezes his hand and he sighs.

"I just…I expected more of my dad. Trey doesn't need him…we need him," Seth whispers.

"I know. He'll figure it out," she replies. She was still hoping that Sandy would come to the rescue again.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth unlocks the door and picks up the messages left by Rosa by the phone in the foyer. Summer's trailing behind him, refusing to leave any of the 'flowers' behind.

The house is so empty and quiet these days.

"Anything important today?" Summer asks, locking the door behind her.

"Mom called a couple of times, Julie said thanks for visiting Marissa, she's still in Paris and Dad called four times wanting to know what's going on with Ryan," Seth tells her as he crumples the paper and tosses it in the trash.

"Kirsten still hasn't asked about Ryan?" Summer asks.

Seth sighs. His father had given him strict instructions not to tell his mom what happened. Not until she asked about Ryan. She has been calling every day, but she has yet to ask about Ryan. She hasn't even asked where Sandy is gone.

"Sorry, Seth…I know it's hard…"

"It's fucking crazy. My parents are off running around being all immature and we're stuck here having to be the grown ups," Seth says.

Summer knows how much he's hurting. She walks over and wraps her arms around him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too…I just…I guess I finally realize what Ryan had to go through…being all responsible…like, taking care of everything…he always said that he just wanted to be a kid and not have to take care of anyone…and now, it's like, I have to take care of him because…" Seth starts.

"Your parents will come back, Seth. They will. We just have to stick it out a little longer," she whispers, kissing his chin.

He sighs and she feels the fight drain out of his body. "I know. I just…I wish…I wish I could see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel, you know?"

His cell phone buzzes again and he pulls it out, frustrated. "What?"

"Seth Cohen?"

"Yes?"

"This is Sallie…"

"Sallie, hey, I'm so sorry…" Seth apologizes. Sallie is one of the nurses on Ryan's floor.

"We've been trying to reach you. I have some good news."

Seth sits down and reaches over for Summer's hand. "I really need some of that."

"They took Ryan off the vent today. He's breathing on his own and the doctor…the doctor says he should be waking up soon, in the next few days at least," she says.

"Are you serious?" he whispers.

He can hear her smiling. "It's good news."

"We're on the way," Seth says, closing his phone.

"What?" Summer asks. "Seth?"

"Remember that light I was talking about?" he asks.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Summer hasn't seen Seth so energized in weeks. It's like he's been injected with caffeine. The thought that Ryan may be waking up has brought Cohen back to life.

"I'm going to stay at the hospital, I don't want him waking up alone, and he's going to need to catch up on everything that he's missed so I'm going to have to get him a whole lot of back issues of newspapers, he always reads the paper and…" Seth's saying.

"Hey. One thing at a time. Grab your coat, your overnight bag and let's go. He's probably not going to be up for reading for a little while," Summer interrupts.

Seth pauses for a moment then shakes his head. "You don't know Ryan, he's all about the reading and it's not like I have the past four weeks of CNN taped for him, but I do have newspapers and…"

"Cohen. Slow down," she says, but she's smiling because this is really good news. Great news. Fucking amazing news.

She could still see Ryan's face staring up at them while Trey and Jess made a run for it. His blue eyes glazed with pain, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. The puddle of blood that spread around him, reaching their shoes, her open-toed high heels that she'd had to throw out. She could still see Seth, so stricken that he couldn't speak, handing her his phone and grabbing Ryan's hand while Marissa started screaming and didn't stop.

"Summer? I'm sorry, am I babbling?" Seth asks, taking her hand.

"I love that you're babbling again…I just spaced for a minute," she admits, accepting his kiss on her cheek. "I just don't want you to go too fast. He's been…he's been in a coma for four weeks, I don't think he's just going to sit up and start talking," she says.

"You're right, you're right…but if he would just look at me…if I could just see his eyes then I'll know," Seth says, turning away from her and stuffing more random things into a dufflebag.

"Know what, Cohen?"

Seth looks at her serious through tears in his eyes. "I'll know if he's still…if he's still Ryan. I mean…"

"They said that there wasn't any brain damage, Cohen, his body just needed time to heal…" Summer says, not even convincing herself. She doesn't trust the doctors because Ryan should have woken up a long time ago if his brain was really okay…Chino wasn't the type to hide in some stupid coma.

"Let's go. Unless you want to stay here and…" Seth starts, more subdued.

"No, baby, I'm not missing this," she replies, smacking his arm lightly.

He recoils dramatically, falling backwards onto the bed as if in pain. "You hurt me!"

"Don't make me really hurt you," she warns, pouncing on him playfully.

He kisses her mouth desperately and she runs her fingers through his curls.

"Ryan will understand if we're a few minutes late…" Seth whispers.

"Sure he will," she laughs, pulling off her shirt.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"Jess? Jess, where the fuck are you?" Trey yells as the first cop car pulls up to the curb.

"Motherfucker," comes her hoarse reply.

"Look, Jess, we've got cops coming, we've got to go," he says, following the sound into the bathroom of the little house.

He doesn't know whose house this is or what the name of the town is but he knows that he's got to get the fuck out of here. He should have never stopped the beamer in Vegas; he should have never caught the train to…wherever he is…Fuck.

Jess is holding a cordless phone. She grins widely at him and waves it at him with her bloody hand. "They're coming for you…"

"For me?" Trey asks.

"Look at me, you fucking prick!" she snaps, holding out her arms. His handprints decorated her arms and her face was smeared with blue and red. He'd accidentally cut her lip convincing her to come inside the empty house with him and her clothes were stiff with blood. "Look at what you did to me! I don't even care what happens to me anymore as long as they fucking get you!"

He pulls back his arm to shut her up and she throws the phone at him, rushing him much like the way Ryan had done, but Jess is much smaller than Ryan.

She scratches at his face with her ragged nails and the blood blinds him but he manages to push her off him and watch her crumple against the porcelain tub before the cops break it up and pull his hands behind him.

Jess is screaming.

He throws up from the pressure against his back and the blood in his mouth.

"Call an ambulance," someone says.

Fucking déjà vu.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth always brings donuts to the nurses. He tried bagels and muffins, but they love donuts. He even calls one of the male nurses 'Homer' because of his blissed out expressions.

He doesn't stop at the nurse's station tonight though; he leaves the politeness to Summer and bypasses them all to go see his brother.

He considers Ryan to be his brother and he doesn't mind if Ryan can't do that yet. Seth's the lucky one because he doesn't have to feel bad about gaining a brother. Seth doesn't have anyone else to be loyal to.

He closes the door behind him and walks over. Ryan looks asleep now. Almost normal with the ventilator tube out of his throat. Sure, there's the feeding tube and the IVs and the piss bag tucked underneath, but he looks like Ryan.

Summer hasn't shaved Ryan in a couple of days so he's got stubble on his chin and his hair has grown out a lot and he knows that Ryan will hate it once he's conscious. He joked with Summer once about giving Ryan a mullet just to infuriate him enough to snap him out of the coma.

"God, if you were just sleeping and not in a coma, you'd totally kick my ass for staring at you," Seth laughs, pulling up a chair and leaning over to lean his head on the rail. "So. How was your day? Oh, nothing to say? Let me tell you about mine…"

It was an easy routine he'd started after the first week. He couldn't stand just sitting in the room and trying to hold it together in silence and it just felt wrong for him and Summer to chat without including Ryan in the conversation.

It isn't the poolhouse but Seth will give Ryan all the time he wants to talk if he'll just wake up.

Summer steps in with a small picnic basket.

"You don't mind if we eat something, do you?" Seth asks. Ryan's chest rises and falls in response.

"You're looking better, Chino. Maybe I'll take care of that beard for you later, it's going to start itching soon if I don't," Summer says. "Sallie's mom brought this for us when she heard about Ryan."

"I'll be sure and thank her," Seth says. "I'll turn the TV on so you'll have something to do while we eat," he tells Ryan.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

God, this is frustrating. He can hear Seth, he can even make out that he's talking to Summer about…about flowers.

But he can't see him.

Feels like he's been here forever and he doesn't like it anymore. Seth's safe. If he can just get to Seth, he'll be okay.

"Well, dude, one good thing I can say about you being in here is that we're almost totally caught up on our summer reading. At least I am, I don't know how much you retained but Summer's already got the cliff notes since she keeps falling asleep…"

"Shut up, Cohen, I can't help it if you have a nice reading voice."

Feels like he's using all his strength just to open his eyes. What the hell is wrong with him?

Finally, he recognizes the back of his eyelids, the spotty black hue. It's different that where he was.

"Well, if you'd take a turn reading sometime maybe you wouldn't fall asleep." Seth.

Then he can see the brightness of fluorescent lights glaring at him. He's lying down. He tries to move his hand and his fingers suddenly become aware of something scratchy under him. Sheets. The Cohen's sheets aren't like this so he isn't home. He thinks about sitting up but he's heavy. Tired. His body seems slow to respond to him.

Finally, he settles on turning his head toward the voices. Seth.

He looks different than Ryan remembers. He's not manic, he's subdued and his face is tired. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. Or years. He looks bad. He's holding a book in front of him but Ryan can't make out the title.

"So, for those of us who may have forgotten, we are starting chapter fourteen of The Grapes of Wrath…"

"Get on with it Cohen, I've got a full belly and I need my nap," Summer yawns.

"Seth." His voice isn't even a whisper but it echoes in his head.

Summer drops her soda and Seth loses what little color he has in his cheeks.

"Guys?" he tries again but he simply has no voice.

"Just hang on, Chino, I'll get the nurse…" Summer whispers, hurrying from his vision.

Ryan realizes something is very wrong when Seth starts to cry.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth can't believe it. Ryan can talk; he's looking at him…

"Seth…" comes his croak again.

Oh. Ryan's awake. "Dude, I'm sorry, are you all right? What do you need?"

"Crying?"

"Sorry, it's just…it's really good to see you…" Seth says, wiping his eyes.

Summer returns with Sallie, both of them looking stricken.

Ryan turns his head slowly. "Nurse. I'm in a hospital?"

"Hi. I'm Sallie, and yes, you're in a hospital…just relax and let me check you out…" she turns to Seth. "Give us a few minutes…"

"No," Seth replies automatically. "He just woke up, I'm not leaving him now."

He's surprised when Ryan's hand grasps his weakly, his blue eyes panicked. "Stay…"

"Okay, that's fine, just relax, okay Ryan?"

"Sallie's awesome," Seth says, focusing on Ryan's loose grip. He has to calm Ryan down. Nothing has changed; he's still in charge. "She makes the best banana pudding ever and she takes really good care of her patients and…do you want some water? Does your throat hurt?" Seth asks, reading Ryan's face. Ryan's eyes are alive again and his face is expressive in a language he can understand.

"Yeah," Ryan rasps.

"Honey, go grab some ice chips from the kitchen," Sallie tells Summer before turning back to Ryan. "No water just yet, try not to talk too much at first…I need you to follow my finger with your eyes, okay?"

Seth can't sit down but he can't stand still either…he wants to archive all the exciting stuff that's happening, the way Ryan is shivering now, and the way he's pulling his legs up in bed and the way his hands are slowly exploring the tubes…it's true and it's real…and Ryan's getting more and more pissed by the second.

"Dude," Seth says and Ryan looks at him. "Just chill out, she's cool…"

Ryan nods and looks at Sallie, apologetic. "Sorry."

"Aren't you sweet? But it's okay, honey, you've been through too much for me to hold it against you," Sallie says, brushing his shaggy hair from his face.

Summer hurries in with a bowl of ice and holds it out to Sallie. "Here."

"Suck on an ice chip, honey, and let's see how you do with it, okay?" Sallie coos. She dips a piece of ice from the bowl and they all watch her, entranced. Ryan accepts the spoonful and leans back, content for the moment.

"I'm going to raise your head, the doctor's on his way and he's been waiting a long time to talk to you," Sallie says.

"Thanks," Ryan replies, his voice smoother but still a whisper.

Ryan pushes himself up on his elbows weakly. "Seth…what's up?" His eyes are fully alive now and he's examining himself.

"You want to know the rundown?" Seth asks, glancing at Summer nervously. Ryan nods, watching their exchange. "Um…you were hurt really bad and you've…"

After a long moment of tense silence, Ryan says, "Spit it out, man, please."

"You've been in a coma for a while."

"Coma?" Ryan looks at each of them. Even Sallie can't hold his piercing gaze. "Seriously?"

"Four weeks," Summer says, stepping beside Seth and taking his hand.

"Four weeks?" Ryan gasps. "Four weeks…"

"You are the most lively coma victim I've ever seen, you're going to be out of here in no time," Sallie says, smoothing his hair tenderly. Ryan relaxes after a moment and takes a long breath.

"Dude," Seth starts, recapturing his attention. "It is really, really good to see you."

And Ryan smiles.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Summer's too happy to think about sleeping. Even with all the other bad, traumatic shit that's happened lately, this is definitely one of the happiest days of her life. The doctor hadn't even been able to contain his surprise at Ryan's condition and now after the initial bedlam, they were finally alone with no medical personnel.

Ryan is still alert and inquisitive despite the medicine and his visible exhaustion. Seth is hyperactive, talking as fast as he can to answer Ryan's hoarse questions.

She's satisfied to sit quietly and watch the magic but Ryan smiles at her and she has to tune back in.

"You guys…you've been here the whole time?" Ryan asks, his gaze flickering between them.

"We go home most nights and run errands," Seth replies hesitantly.

"Marissa…is she all right?" She can tell that he remembers what happened. When the doctor had explained about the bullet shredding his insides and the hours of surgery, she had known that he'd figure it out.

Summer shakes her head honestly. Seth hasn't lied to Ryan yet and she's not about to start. Secrets are what put all these crossed stars in motion. "She…she flipped out, she's in the hospital."

Ryan processes the information. "Mental hospital?"

Summer nods.

"Summer goes to see her every weekend, but her dad's there…"

"Thanks, Seth. Summer. For…for looking after me…" Ryan says softly.

"I told you I'd always have your back," Seth smiles.

"I'm going to pass out soon…can you stay?" he asks Seth.

"Dude, if you promise to wake up again, I'll promise to be here…"Seth replies.

Ryan smiles, sinking back into the pillows. His face hardens suddenly. "Is Sandy mad at me? Is that why he's not here?"

Seth looks at Summer, flushed. "Sandy's not mad, he's just…he's just got some…he's got some things he's got to do before he can be here…"

Ryan nodded but is clearly still confused.

"He went after Trey. Trey and Jess are on the run and Dad…Dad flipped out…I've never seen him that mad and nothing that I've said has convinced him to come home yet…" Seth says quietly.

"Oh…does he know I'm awake?"

"I haven't…I haven't called him. I'm a little pissed off that he'd leave you here…" Seth replies.

Ryan is surprised but nods. "Okay. It's…it's your decision. I'm too tired and stunned to be angry at anyone right now…except Trey," he added.

"Join the hate club," Summer smiles, getting up and tucking Ryan into bed to his surprise. "You need your sleep. So do we. I swear, Seth's probably going to sleep better tonight than any other night in the past month."

"Glad I could do something for you," Ryan says. Once she's satisfied, she rejoins Seth in the cushioned seat. Sallie has already promised to bring them a cot on her next checkup.

"Hey, guys…will you…will you wake me up every once and a while?" Ryan asks.

"Sure. We're not going anywhere, man. I promise," Seth says, patting his leg. "Get some rest, we're on lookout."

Ryan closes his eyes and she feels Seth's arm lace around her, pulling her into a kiss.

"Thank you," Seth whispers.

"For what?"

"For everything…I couldn't have gotten through this without you," he says.

"Me, either…"

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Sandy watches through the two-way glass in the police station as the female officer takes Jess' statement. The girl looks awful, she's definitely not the same girl he remembers from Julie's last gala. She's been beaten and her language is not fit for cable.

"Mr. Cohen? There's an emergency call for you, it's your son…" Dennis enters the room and holds out his cell phone. He must've left it in the car. He takes it quickly, raising it to his ear.

"Seth? Thank god, I've been calling you for days…"

"I've been a little busy. Look, there's a problem with Mom's insurance, turns out it doesn't pay for Ryan's physical therapy and he's already started it, so I had to use the gold card…"

"Wait. What kind of therapy? Are they doing physical therapy so his muscles don't atrophy?" Sandy is confused.

"No. They say we can take him home tomorrow if we can get him enrolled in outpatient therapy, he's walking okay but he gets tired really easy and even with his hands, he drops things a lot and he gets these spasms, in his back and he says he can handle it, but I can tell that they hurt like hell…"

"He says…Seth…"

"Ryan's awake, Dad. Day three of consciousness. He's been standing since day two and eating a liquid diet since this morning. And before you launch into me about not calling you, why don't you tell me why the hospital couldn't reach you? They've been leaving messages and trying to find you for days…"

"He's awake? Is he…"

"Don't worry about Ryan, Dad, I'm on top of it. If you thought you needed to be here, you'd be here. But unfortunately I do need your money. I maxed out the card, they gave me a cash advance so you'll need to use one of your other ones because all the extra money is going to pay Rosa and the expenses for the exercise equipment Ryan needs to help with his rehab. Oh, and this weekend we're going to San Diego to see Marissa, we do that every weekend but we're getting a hotel this time if Ryan's still dead set on going. So. To sum up? Use another card, Dad."

"Seth. I'm sorry, I'll catch the next flight home…"

"Finish your business. Maybe Ryan will be doing so well when you get back that you won't even remember that he's been in a coma for the past month."

The dial tone doesn't shake Sandy from his trance.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth watches as Ryan makes his way from the bathroom back to the bed with his cane. The nurses, all in love with Ryan since his awakening, have filled the room with flowers and balloons and goodies. One of them donated one of her brother's official pimp canes to his cause and Ryan has been using it with strange glee.

"So. I really get to go home tomorrow?" Ryan asks, poking him playfully with the carved cane.

"Seems so, if you don't stop with the poking!" Seth swats at him but he can't hide his smile.

"Anything that gives me back the custody of my own penis is a gift from god, there was a tube in my prick, Seth, that is the worst thing I've ever had to experience," Ryan says plainly.

"Long live the cane," Seth agrees with a laugh. Ryan has been in good spirits ever since they let him out of bed. He can still see Ryan fighting to express his frustration at his weakness from the weeks of being immobile, but he seems to be getting stronger every day.

"So. You and Summer…you guys seem strangely in sync these days," Ryan says, swinging his legs absently off the bed. He is constantly in motion since his awakening, always moving a part of his body. It's oddly comforting.

Seth thinks that they're all three in sync lately. When Ryan's awake, Seth's awake and Summer's by his side and when Ryan's sleeping or grumpy or hyper, they follow suit.

"Yeah. She's…she's been with us the whole time. She hasn't been home since you went to the hospital, her dad's cool with it because of Marissa and…"

"She's awesome, man. It's awesome to see you happy."

"Since when has awesome been a part of your vocabulary?" Seth asks honestly. He needs to know the source of Ryan's strange jovial attitude.

Ryan closes his eyes, thoughtfully and speaks. "As soon as you showed me those newspapers, all the weeks I really had missed and…I see how goddamn lucky I am…shitty things have happened to me…but I just woke up out of a coma…" He opens his eyes and smiles at Seth shyly. "I think you might have finally found the key to beating the Atwood luck, dude, and its not even Chrismukkah…"

Seth smiles widely, he knows Ryan isn't lying.

"It's so fucking minty, but…I don't want to brood anymore, Seth, I just…I have to be grateful for what I have, you know?"

"Yeah, man, I really understand…" Seth starts but he's interrupted by Ryan poking him with the cane again.

"Sorry, but this thing is awesome," Ryan laughs.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"You're cheating, you're totally cheating…" Ryan mutters.

"Shut up," Summer replies, twisting her wrist in such a way that made her the champion of yet another game of thumb-wrestling.

"Cheater."

"Hey. We could be playing a nice game of cards but we can't because you cheat, don't call me a cheater," Summer warns, shaking her finger at him.

He sticks his tongue out at her.

He feels strange. Like a different person. A new person. It isn't like starting over because he has Seth and a home to go to. He's not starting over, but he is brand new. He can joke with Seth and he doesn't feel guilty about enjoying his laugh. He can argue with Summer and enjoy their innocent curses without connecting it to his childhood.

He's not religious, but he feels born again. Everything that happened before he woke up is like another life, it's distant and he's living in the moment now.

"So. How ready are you to go home?" she asks. They're waiting for Seth to finish some sort of insurance forms and then Sallie's coming to take him home. Rosa had come by earlier to pick up his flowers and gifts and to bring them all fresh clothes.

"Probably as ready as you are," he answers honestly. She laces her fingers with his absently and he doesn't find it as strange as he should. He's all about the human contact at this point, all about proving to himself that he's still alive and awake and not trapped in a dream.

He knows that Seth and Summer feel a little similar because they make contact with him a lot, too. Seth guides him with his hand on his back and Summer often loops her arms around both their waists forming a chain when they walk around the hospital.

"It's been a long month, Chino. But now that you're back…we're going to be stronger than ever…" she smiles.

"I owe you and Seth so much…I can see myself carting around your shopping bags and going with Seth to shitty concerts for a long time in my future," Ryan says.

She laughs.

Ryan never really appreciated what it feels like to make someone laugh before. It's a nice feeling.

He thinks about Marissa. He knows he has to see her. He doesn't know if he's going to be able to deal with her 'condition'. Summer calls it 'The State'. Of Catatonia. He doesn't want to see her in her new state. He wants to bring her home, too.

He thinks about Sandy and Kirsten's aching absence.

Then he thinks about Seth and Summer sitting vigil by his bed and he smiles again.

"So. How about you call up Rosa, see if she can order us some food…"

"She's your maid, she cooks…"

Ryan shakes his head firmly. "Nope, she's not my maid today, I'm in her debt and I don't want her to work. Anyway, get her to order up some food, something you guys really want, like pineapple pizza and those greasy fries Seth loves and then when we get home, if it's sunny…we can finally fulfill one of Seth's wildest fantasies…"

Summer is staring at him.

"Summer?"

"I'm sorry, you were saying something about wild fantasies?" she asks.

"Yeah, we can bring out the couch from the living room and the TV from the poolhouse and totally play video games outside…the Cohens aren't home and I think we've all earned a little sunshine," he says.

She laughs loudly, red-faced.

He doesn't think it's that bad of an idea.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Sandy walks into the house. He recognized Summer's car in the drive and Rosa's parked by the street. "Hello?"

He drops his bags in the kitchen, staring at the smorgasbord of take out containers spread across the counter. A large group of prescriptions are spread out by the phone and the message board has been turned into a schedule of abbreviated drugs. The doors to the patio are all wide open and there's a garden of flowers on the dining room table.

"Seth, I can't believe Summer's beating you at this game."

Sandy freezes. It's Ryan's voice. The boy he left bruised and breathing by machine three weeks ago. He never thought he'd hear his voice again.

He's guilty. He's a coward.

He didn't want to watch Ryan die.

He'd left his son. Both of them.

"She's had a lot of practice in the past few weeks and she had me as a teacher…"

He'd abandoned them. He was no better than Dawn.

He let his anger take over, he used it as an excuse.

He ran.

But now he has to be a man. He has to face his sons and beg their forgiveness.

"I'm going to get another bottle of juice…"

"No, sit down, Ryan…" Rosa's clipped voice urges.

"I need the exercise, just relax, Rosa, I'll call you if I need you."

Sandy doesn't move, he watches as Ryan's figure appears on the patio where he can see him for the first time.

Upright. Walking. Shaggy hair and slight limp. He's using a cane and he's walking slowly but he's definitely…alive.

He walks in and stops, seeing Sandy.

"Ryan…"

"Hey. Wondered when you'd find your way home. I…we weren't expecting you," Ryan says, his blue eyes unreadable.

Sandy wants to hug him but he doesn't want to hurt him. He stares because he can't think of anything to say.

"So. I guess you caught Trey. That's cool," Ryan says, walking around the counter to avoid him and grabbing two bottles of juice from the refrigerator. "I'll let Seth know you're home," he says.

"Wait…please…I…I'm sorry…"

Ryan raises his hand to stop him. "Hey. Don't apologize to me. Seth's the one you need to apologize to. I was unconscious for the past month, but he worked his ass off, he had to handle everything. You don't owe me an apology."

Sandy watches as Ryan limps out of the house.

He has to fix this right now. He can't wait any longer. He follows Ryan up the steps and stops as he sees what they've done.

The poolhouse chairs have been moved onto the patio, one holding the TV and the other holding Rosa. An extension cord runs from the open poolhouse door supplying the TV and the playstation with power. Seth and Summer are both seated on the couch from the living room and Sandy watches as Ryan settles down beside them.

"You've got company," Ryan says, nodding toward him.

Seth glances away from the game for an instant and Sandy watches his face light up in surprise. "Dad. You really did come home."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Sit down, Mr. Cohen, I'll make you a plate…"

"No, Rosa, you stay. I need to talk to Dad for a little while," Seth says to her. Rosa glances between them, but doesn't get up.

Seth stands up, passing the controller to Ryan and Sandy feels even guiltier when Summer's gaze rakes over him appraisingly.

Sandy follows his son back into the kitchen.

Seth turns to face him at the counter. Sandy knows why the boys hate that stool so much when his son nods to it. He sits down.

"Are you home now?"

"Seth, I'm not a child…" he starts.

"Oh, you're having to spell that out for me? Just listen to me for a minute…" Seth snaps.

Sandy's too stunned to refuse.

"I need to know if you're home now. Because I am really tired of having to handle everything myself, I would like to hang out with my girlfriend and my best friend without having to talk to insurance people and lawyers for Grandpa's estate, and doctors from Mom's rehab center…" Seth starts, putting a pile of paperwork in front of him.

Sandy stares at the huge stack.

"You're the dad. You take care of this. I'm the kid, I'll be outside playing video games," Seth says, nodding and walking away toward the doors.

"Seth, we have to talk…" Sandy calls.

"Later. I need time to calm down. We're taking Ryan to see Marissa tomorrow so we'll be gone all weekend. You should probably call Mom at some point, she's been asking about you." Seth gave him one last cold glance before closing the doors as he left.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"You okay?" she asked him when they were finally finished putting the furniture back in its places.

Seth sighs. "Let's go check on Ryan and then…then we can talk."

Summer nods, following him.

"I don't know what to do about Dad," he says as they start their walk across the patio.

"What do you want to do?"

"God…I want everything to just go back to normal, with Mom and Dad being adorably disgusting and Ryan will be healthy enough to walk across the poolhouse without losing his breath and you and me can actually have some privacy…"

She smiles at him taking his hand and snaking her other one around his arm and pulling him close. "Ryan called Jimmy today."

Seth's confused.

"Jimmy's going to pick him up from the hotel so we can…spend some time together."

Seth's face breaks into a smile. "Yeah? Whose idea was that?"

"Chino's," she answers honestly. "He says we look tired."

"We are tired," he laughs, hugging her. "That will be awesome."

"Since your dad's home, do you want me to go home?" she asks when they reach the poolhouse.

"Absolutely not. Your dad's still in Milan, isn't he?"

"Last I heard," she replies. He calls her but she's been too busy to call him back.

"You're staying. Dad can suck a big one…" Seth says.

"Dude, I know I didn't just hear that," Ryan says when they walk in.

"It's all about the context," Summer grins.

Ryan points his cane at them. "I don't even want to know the context. What's up?"

"You going to be all right out here?" Seth asks.

"I think so," Ryan smiles. Summer glances at Seth to gauge the truth. Seth has an uncanny ability to read him these days, it's almost telepathic the way he reads Ryan's eyes.

Ryan had finally gotten over his fear of being alone the night before. It was the first time he'd fallen asleep without them being in the room with him.

"I think it's great to be home. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Ryan asks.

"After your checkup, which is at eleven. We'll be there by two," Summer answers.

"You sure you're up for it?"

"She's been messed up for a month and I haven't seen her," Ryan replies.

"Chino, you were in a coma, that's a better excuse than jail," Seth says.

Ryan is silent. He looks at them seriously. "Do you think it's minty that I can twirl this like a baton?"

They both laugh as he demonstrates, flipping the cane in the air.

"Sorry…you guys go get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning. But I'm not setting my alarm clock because I can't wait to sleep a full night without a nurse waking me up," Ryan says, already in a wife beater and sweats. He stretches out on his bed.

Summer can't help but think that he looks almost normal except for his thinner frame and longer hair.

"Well, just in case you're still a little lonely," Seth says, walking over to the bed. "Here's the Captain to play lookout." He sets Captain Oats on the nightstand.

"That horse hates me," Ryan smiles. "But thanks."

"No fighting," Seth tells Ryan and the Captain, shaking his finger at them both. "Be nice to each other."

"I'll take him off your hands," Summer says, grabbing Seth by his belt loops and pulling him back to her.

"Thanks, Summer," Ryan laughs. He pats the Captain for good measure. "Can you switch off the light on your way out?"

"See you in the morning. And if you need us, pick up the phone and call my cell, okay?" Seth says.

"Thanks."

Seth sighs heavily once they're outside.

"Come on. Let's go talk," she says.

"Honestly? I'm fine with just going to bed, as long as it's with you," Seth says.

She rolls her eyes. "You're so cheesy…" But she's smiling.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth's watching Ryan carefully in the rear view mirror while Summer munches on an apple in the passenger seat.

Ryan's strength waned overnight but he still insisted on going to the clinic.

He's stretched across Summer's backseat under a blanket provided by Sandy before they left Newport.

Seth isn't going to think about his father right now. He's too busy thinking about Ryan.

Ryan isn't even eating solid food yet and they're taking him on a roadtrip.

"He's fine, Cohen, stop staring at him," Summer says, tossing the core out the window.

"You shouldn't litter," he scolds in return.

"The doctor said he was doing great," Summer adds, studying him.

"I know and that's awesome, but…I mean, I haven't even been able to face Marissa like this and Ryan…" Seth starts.

"She's…he'll be okay. He knows what he's getting into, I explained it to him and so did Jimmy…"

"He thinks he can snap her out of it. That he can save her…" Seth says aloud. "But what if he can't? What's that going to do to him?"

"Seth…Ryan's going to be okay now…you don't have to be his…be his guardian anymore," Summer says.

"I'm not trying to be…but he's…I just don't want him to flip out when we just got him back…"

"Stop talking about me…" Ryan grumbles, shifting under the blanket. "Or at least turn up the stereo so I don't have to hear it…"

"Sorry," Seth and Summer apologize in unison.

"You guys need to relax…" Ryan yawns, sitting up and snuggling against the seat in his blanket. "This is supposed to be a weekend for you guys, too. I'll take Marissa detail and you guys can be alone." He closes his eyes. "Some sex will de-stress you."

Summer collapses into laughter and Seth can barely park from surprise.

"I'm serious," Ryan continues, leaning forward. "You guys are like pod-people, I haven't heard Seth mention comic books since I woke up and Summer, you haven't even talked about my wardrobe since my clothes don't fit anymore. We all need to find a happy medium so we can…so we can get back to where we should be…"

"Where we should be?" Seth asks.

"Celebrating the summer before we become seniors. Enjoying life again," Ryan says quietly. He looks at Seth when he turns around. "You promised me an angst-free week once…I'd like to try that again. Let's try being angst free this weekend…"

"Chino, you're going to see your girlfriend whose catatonic in a mental hospital…how is that angst free?" Summer asks, but she's smiling.

"Because. I can actually go see her, I'm not stuck in a hospital bed, I'm not in a coma, I'm even mobile today, you know? That's got to count for something on the angst factor, you know?" Ryan says.

Seth scrutinizes his new improved brother. The one that hadn't mentioned Trey or Sandy or Kirsten unless Seth or Summer brought it up.

"Don't try and get into my head, Seth, I'll take it back…let's just do a reduced-angst weekend this time, okay? We can go for angst-free at a later date," Ryan says, his face falling slightly at Seth's examination.

"No, no, Ryan…" Seth starts.

"There's Jimmy. He's going to bring me back to the hotel, I'll call when we get close so you can give me my key, okay?" Ryan gets out of the car before Seth can apologize.

"He's just trying to help, Seth," Summer says.

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, you learned how to brood pretty well with Ryan asleep for so long…let's go upstairs, have some sex and then tonight we can take Ryan out to dinner."

"He can't have…"

"I've got his diet list, we'll figure something out. But first?"

Seth grins. "Oh yeah, the sex."

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Jimmy watches Ryan cautiously as they step into the visitation room. He'd last heard that the boy was in a coma so he'd been floored when he'd gotten the phone call from him a couple of days earlier.

He's always liked the boy, and Ryan's taken good care of Marissa. He knows that what happened to her isn't Ryan's fault. Maybe Ryan's brother's fault, but not Ryan's. Ryan loves his daughter too much to put her in harm's way intentionally.

Ryan's not himself, he sees that right away. He's different and it's not just the thin frame and shaggy unkempt hair. There's something in his eyes that's different. He's softer, more delicate and he doesn't have the edge that Jimmy remembers in his eyes anymore.

Jimmy is really glad to see him.

Ryan steps further into the room, leaning heavily on his cane. "She just…sits there and blinks?" he whispers.

"Yeah, pretty much. They can get her to eat sometimes…but she never says anything…doesn't respond to anything…you sure…"

"I have to do this…she probably thinks I abandoned her," Ryan says quietly, moving slowly across the room toward his daughter's frail form.

"Ryan, honestly, I think she thinks you're dead…I think that's why she's this way…she…she got this way when the doctors told her about you in the ER," Jimmy says softly.

Marissa was curled up on the couch again, her slender legs beneath her. Eyes staring vacantly at her hands.

Ryan doesn't seem to realize Jimmy's here anymore. Ryan sits down on the couch beside Marissa, never taking his eyes off her face. He takes one of her hands.

Jimmy can't help but wonder if it's too much for the kid. He can still see the bruise on Ryan's hand from the IV from his hospital stay.

"Hey, Marissa," Ryan says quietly. He uses his free hand to brush her hair off her cheek. "It's been a long time. Looks like we both need haircuts…"

Jimmy sits down several feet away. He wants to give them their privacy but he doesn't want to go far in case Ryan needs something. In case Ryan can get through to his daughter.

Ryan nods at him and gives him a nervous smile. "Your dad's here, too, so we can't talk about anything really delicate…" he says to Marissa. "But it's really good to see you again. It feels like forever, doesn't it?"

Marissa doesn't react but it doesn't phase Ryan. He continues talking in his low, soothing voice. "So, I wish I had lots to tell you, but I've been a little out of the loop, too. I just…I need to tell you that I came as soon as I could…and that I love you…we'll get through this just like we got through everything else…" Ryan says.

Jimmy stops watching Ryan now and starts studying his daughter. She hasn't moved, hasn't responded at all…but he can sense something different. Or maybe it's just Ryan's presence, someone else that loves her so much.

"Well, I'm only down for the weekend but I'll be here as much as I can once I get back up to speed. Bet this is the first time I've ever been in charge of making the conversation…but I'll try and not bore you too much…" Ryan smiles.

Jimmy leans back and listens to his soft, steady words. He's going to have to give the kid a big hug after this. Even if it's not helping Marissa, it's definitely helping him to be able to share the load for a little while.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Ryan's managed to stay focused for the past few hours despite Marissa's blank expression but his stamina's running out. He didn't mean to stay so long, but he doesn't want to leave her. Not in this place.

He wishes he was stronger, that he could stay all day and try to get through to her, but his body's just not cooperating. He's started to shake and he can't seem to get his fingers to hold onto the bottle of juice that Jimmy brings him.

"You're looking a little peaked, kid…do you need anything?" Jimmy asks him.

"Do you think you can take me back, now? I think I need to rest for a while," Ryan admits.

"Sure, sure, can you walk?" Jimmy asks quietly and Ryan can tell that he's been watching him closely.

"I might have to rest a couple of times, but I can make it," Ryan replies quietly. He turns back to Marissa. He's been holding her hand the whole time. "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to see you…"

He starts to pull his hand away but she latches onto it, startling him.

Jimmy sees it, too and his eyes light up with hope and panic.

"Marissa?" Jimmy whispers.

She blinks but doesn't speak.

Ryan squeezes her hand and uses his other hand to run his fingers up her arm, delicately. "Marissa…I'm here…just…just try and feel me, I'm real, you're real, it's not a dream and…" he doesn't really know where his words are coming from but as he speaks, she turns her head slightly and her gaze focuses in on his hand.

"I'm getting the doctor," Jimmy says, rushing toward the lobby.

"Marissa…" Ryan whispers and she sees him. Her blue eyes meet his and she sees him, not through him, but she sees him and he recognizes her. "Marissa?"

She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out and she starts to cry silently, pulling him against her and holding him so tightly that he can barely breathe.

"It's okay…don't cry…please don't cry…" Ryan whispers, rubbing her back through her thin gown.

"Don't leave me…please…" she whispers as the nurses rush in with Jimmy.

And no matter how exhausted Ryan is, no matter how much he needs to rest before he passes out, he's not going to leave her.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Summer is proud of Seth. He got her off four times in the past three hours, beating their record from before The Drama. He's curled up beside her on the bed with his arm behind her pillow. Her phone rings urgently from the nightstand so she reaches over and grabs it. "Summer."

"Summer, it's Ryan…"

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath, is Jimmy with you?"

"Marissa, she…she's…"

"Spit it out, Chino," Summer says as all the air drains out of her lungs. But she can hear the sobbing in the background. Marissa. Coop…

"She's crying, and although that's not really usually a good thing…she's crying and I can't leave her like this…"

"We're on the way, Ryan…what do you need?"

"Can you bring my meds? The ones…the muscle relaxing ones?"

"Sure, we'll be there in twenty minutes, okay? Hang tight, Chino…" she says, shaking Seth awake as she closes her phone.

"He did it. The fucking kid did it," she says as Seth stares at her drowsily.

"What?"

"Marissa, she's awake or conscious or whatever you call someone who's finally decided to rejoin the sane people, and Ryan needs his pills because he's still there and…"

Seth stops her mid-babble and wraps his arms around her. "Slow down and take a deep breath."

She relaxes against him.

"Okay. Now. Let's go."

They get dressed in record time and speed all the way to the clinic. The nurses recognize her and rush them inside to Marissa's room.

She's never seen Marissa's room before. It looks just like Ryan's hospital room. Bare with bland pictures of fruit and flowers on the walls.

Ryan's sitting on the bed with Marissa, her head leaning against his shoulder and both of her hands wrapped around his right hand.

"Coop?"

"Summer…" Marissa says, her eyes lighting up before she collapses into tears again.

Ryan smiles at her tiredly as she accepts her best friend into her arms.

"You scared me so much…" Summer whispers. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear her best friend cry again.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Marissa's crying in her father's arms now with Summer beside them and Seth takes advantage of the distraction by going to Ryan's side.

Ryan's face is tranquil but Seth can see that he's in pain. The muscle spasms. Seth pulls out his pills and shakes out two of the muscle relaxants. They'd help with the pain but they were hell on Ryan's motor control and stamina.

"You eaten anything?"

"Had some juice," Ryan replied, accepting the pills. He was shaking weakly.

"We need to get you back to the hotel…"

"She's still upset," Ryan protests.

"You're not going to be any good to her if you can't hold your head up," Seth replies. He turned back toward Jimmy. "Mr. Cooper? I need to get Ryan somewhere he can rest…"

"No…I need him," Marissa says suddenly.

"Honey, he needs his rest, I'll stay with you, okay?" Summer says.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Ryan slowly makes his way to Marissa's side and kisses her forehead.

"Promise?" she whispers.

"I promise."

Seth's relieved when they step into the hallway. Ryan sways slightly.

"That was a little intense," Ryan says.

"You all right to walk?" Seth puts his arm around his shoulders automatically steadying him.

"Slow."

Seth watches as Ryan takes the pills finally after having held them in his hand.

"Thanks. For coming so quickly…"

Seth grins. "That's not really what happened."

"Too much information," Ryan laughs.

"We should have come with you…"

"You needed your time. I'm not 100 but we need to get our partnership going again instead of you being my babysitter…you do stuff for me and I'll do stuff for you," Ryan says.

"You don't owe me anything…"

"God, yes, I do…" Ryan chuckles and it's still a fresh sound to Seth. "You're a real brother to me now…not that you needed to prove it but, like, I really believe it now…"

They step outside.

"Hi." Seth's Dad's is standing beside his beamer.

"Hey," they reply.

"I've been away too long."

Ryan glances at Seth.

Seth needs his dad. He needs to let go of his anger. He nods at Sandy.

"You have to bunk with me," Ryan says, walking slowly toward him.

"Since it seems that Summer lives with us now, I figured that already," Sandy says. "There's also something I have to tell you."

"That's ominous," Seth replies.

"I told your mother everything."

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Ryan feels like he's going to collapse, he's elated when he sees the bed.

Seth fusses about the room service menu but Ryan only has enough strength to focus on lying down.

His muscles are twitching with pain.

Sandy's worried.

"He has muscle spasms, his meds haven't kicked in yet," Seth says.

Ryan closes his eyes and numbly feels Sandy taking off his shoes and arranging his legs on the bed. He is content to curl up under the blanket placed over him.

"Marissa's not catatonic anymore," Seth is saying.

"Really? That's great…"

"Yeah. It really is. How's Mom?"

"Strange. She's pretty upset I kept all this from her…she's really upset I put all the responsibility on you. She'll be home when we get there."

They think he's asleep, but he's in too much pain to sleep yet, the drugs aren't fully in his system yet.

"What'd she say about Ryan?"

"That the reason she didn't ask about him was because she had to apologize in person…she had no idea that this happened…she's frantic, actually…"

"She shouldn't worry," Ryan says. "Seth took really good care of me." He doesn't open his eyes.

"I can see that," Sandy replies quietly. "Have you guys eaten?"

"I need to sleep," Ryan murmurs.

"I'm going to call Summer and take Dad out to dinner," Seth says.

"I'll call you if I need you…take my key, Summer has the spare," Ryan says, turning on his side to try and ease the pain in his back.

"We'll check on you as soon as we get back."

"Mmm…" Ryan agrees.

He listens as the door closes.

He's alive. Marissa's going to be okay. Seth has his back.

He can rest. For now.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Summer feels like the sun's shining again. By the time Mr. Cooper offered to drive her to the hotel, Marissa had been talking candidly with the doctors, eager to be released.

"You want to come up for dinner?" Summer asks. "Seth's bringing me back something and I can call and have him add you on an order."

"I would like to talk to Ryan. Thank him…"

"I still can't believe he got her to just snap out of it like that…"

"She'd convinced herself that he was dead. The doctors say seeing him brought her out of her own mind…I can't thank you and Seth and Ryan enough…"

"She's my best friend, she would do the same for me," Summer says. "I'm going to check in on Ryan." She knocks softly on Ryan's door. Where there's no answer, she pulls out a keycard and opens the door. "Ryan?"

"I'm up. But I'm not getting up," comes the weak reply.

"Jimmy's with me," Summer says, walking in.

Ryan is curled on his side.

"You okay?" Jimmy asks.

"Spasms?" she whispers.

Ryan nods. "How's Marissa?"

"Much better," Jimmy says, concerned.

"I was in bed for so long and my muscles didn't get any exercise…so they cramp up if I do too much," Ryan explains to Jimmy.

"I'm so sorry, kid, I should've paid more attention."

Summer's worried about Ryan, too. "He's only been conscious a week and walking for three days…we're all to blame."

"It'll pass, guys…really, I needed to come…and I don't regret coming…just relax…"

Summer goes to the bed and sits down, pulling the blanket back. Coop's back, Ryan's back, but there's still work to be done. Summer and Seth are the strong ones now. She puts her hand against his forehead. No fever.

But she can actually see Ryan's muscles twitching under his pale skin. "Maybe you should take a hot shower."

He looks at her with tired eyes and she knew he's too exhausted to move despite the pain.

"I'll call a doctor…" Jimmy says quietly.

"No, I know what to do," Summer says, going to the dresser where a small pouch is setting. She pulls out a small case and returns to Ryan's side. "My dad's a doctor, he made me take CNA courses last summer," she tells Jimmy.

"She's scary in a nurse's uniform, I have nightmares," Ryan murmurs.

She opens the case and tears open the sterile syringe.

"The doctor gave you that?" Jimmy asks.

"He trusts me. He knows I'll stick close to Ryan. It's the only way we got him released without hiring a nurse," Summer explains. "Come on, Chino…"

"Hate shots," Ryan murmurs but reluctantly lays out his quivering arm.

"Don't be a baby, you'll feel better," Summer says, using an alcohol pad to clean his arm. She injects him and he hisses.

"That's why he thinks I'm scary, because I give him the shots," Summer whispers as Ryan's eyes fall closed.

"What did you give him?"

"It's a strong muscle relaxant. It's a sedative, too…he'll be really tired when he wakes up," she says, putting a small band-aid over the injection area and tucking him in. "Want some coffee?"

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Sandy sits with Jimmy on the balcony having drinks. They're watching Seth and Summer tending to Ryan who's still asleep.

"They're great kids," Jimmy says.

"I made a huge mistake. I left my kids…"

"You got Trey," Jimmy says.

"I should have been here. I…I just couldn't lose him…I was a coward…"

"He's okay…"

"Seth's never going to forgive me. It's like…the one time he really needed me, I wasn't here…I let him down. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to them…" He smiled sadly at Jimmy. "But at least they're alive…at least I still have a chance."

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth sits down beside his sleeping brother and shakes him gently. "Ryan? Ryan, wake up, buddy…."

"Why?" Ryan mutters, annoyed.

"'Cause you have to eat and take your meds and hang out with us," Summer replies.

Ryan smiles faintly and opens his eyes weakly.

"You still with us?" Seth asks.

"Tired. Sore," Ryan says, sitting up on the pillows Summer stuffs behind him.

"We got you dinner."

"Mush," Ryan grumbles.

"Just a couple more days of mush," Seth laughs.

Mashed potatoes, applesauce, pudding and jello. Ryan reaches for the juice instead. "How's Sandy?"

"He's outside with Jimmy."

"Truce?" he asks Seth.

"Yeah. Truce," Seth agrees. "He's going to be groveling for a while, I'm thinking we can at least get a car."

"Eat, Chino."

Ryan sticks his tongue out at her but takes a reluctant spoonful of potatoes. "I'm going to have a big steak. And lobster. And cake, chocolate cake…"

"Ryan…" Summer starts.

Ryan's eyes close and he slumps back against the pillows, asleep.

"That's strange…"

"It's the shot…Ryan, wake up," Summer nudges him until he opens his eyes again.

"Dude, you've got to eat," Seth says.

"Sorry, I thought I was," Ryan mumbles. The spoon is still in his hand. "What's up?"

As much as Seth wants everything to be back to normal, he knows that things are far from ok. Ryan's stamina has finally run out. He's in no shape to be away from home.

"Stop staring, I'm eating," Ryan says.

"We need to get you back to Newport," Seth says.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're in no shape for this…"

Ryan shakes his head. "Laid up here or laid up there…I just pushed myself too hard today…"

"Ryan, you pushed yourself WAY too hard today," Summer says. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't have come, but…"

"Listen…I'll call my doctor, tell him about this," Ryan says, anxious to negotiate. "But Marissa needs me, just like I needed you when I was in the hospital…"

"Way to throw guilt, Atwood," Seth laughs.

"I'm serious," Ryan insists.

"I know…but calling your doctor's a good idea."

Ryan nods. "After I eat."

Seth and Summer settle onto the bed beside Ryan watching old Firefly episodes on the portable DVD player. He manages not to snoop when Ryan puts his half-eaten tray aside and slips the phone out of Seth's pocket.

After a short, terse conversation, Ryan closes the phone with a sigh. "He wants to see me as soon as I get back. He says I shouldn't be standing longer than ten minutes at a time and no walking over twenty feet without a long break."

Seth nods, thoughtful.

"We'll get you a wheelchair tomorrow at the clinic so you can talk to Marissa. Then we'll get you home and checked out. Compromise?" Summer asks, looking between them.

"Okay. I can deal with that, as long as you stick by the rules," Seth says before softening his tone. "I'm all about the partnership, Ryan, but you have to stop pushing yourself so hard. You have time."

Ryan nods, his eyes unreadable.

After a long silence, Ryan speaks. "I hate this. I don't even have control over my own body…this sucks…"

"Believe me, it sucked more when you were in a coma," Seth replies quietly.

Ryan smiles solemnly, nodding. "True. I'll suck it up."

"I can't believe Jayne's a traitor!" Summer says, reacting to the DVD.

"Calm down, honey," Seth laughs, pulling her close. Ryan stretches out on his side of the bed and sighs heavily. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep a while. Wake me up if anything exciting happens, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, man."

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Trey slams the phone down angrily but freezes when he sees that all the guards are glaring at him. He holds his hands up nonthreateningly and leans back in his seat.

He's convinced his public defender is a pothead and the guy never did get his name right in their single meeting in person.

Now he's finding out, by phone, that Jess' dad is filing kidnapping charges against him in addition to all the other charges.

Fucking bitch.

This is all her fault.

But even newer information is that he's not being charged with murder.

Baby brother's not dead.

Attempted murder. Not murder.

Ryan's alive.

If Trey can just get a face to face meeting with the kid, he can explain everything.

Ryan won't make him go back to jail. They're brothers.

Brothers don't put brothers in jail.

"Time's up, prick," the guard snaps, pulling him to his feet.

Fuck Jess. Fuck Marissa Cooper. Ryan will get his back. Brothers always come before bitches.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"Dude, you don't have to go with him, you can wait at the hotel," Seth whispers but Sandy hears him and his heart wrenches a little.

"It's cool, Seth. I need to get back to Newport, like you said…take care of Marissa for me and I'll call you as soon as I get there. Besides, it's Sandy…it's your dad…"

Seth glances back at him and nods. "You're right, I'm being paranoid. Just…call me when you get home and tell the doctor to call me, too, okay?"

"Sure thing, man." Ryan turns and smiles at him, making his way slowly over to him.

Sandy can tell that something has changed between his boys. They have absolute trust in each other and he's the one on the outside looking in. He had to ask his son permission to escort Ryan home.

"All set?" Sandy asks.

"Yeah. Good to go."

"Wait right here and I'll pull the car up," Sandy says, hurrying to the parking lot.

He's dreading going home, he knows he's in for it from Kirsten. He has a lot of fences to mend.

Ryan sits down gingerly in the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt.

"You still okay?" Sandy asks. He doesn't want to treat Ryan like glass, but he can't help it. He was almost dead.

"Yeah. I'm fully medicated and ready to go," Ryan agrees.

Sandy pulls onto the highway.

"I don't want to hear about Trey. I know that's where you were and that's your issue, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't ever want to hear his name again," Ryan says quietly.

"Will you testify against him?" Sandy asks.

"Testify?"

"He's going on trial for attempting to murder you…I'm not letting him cop a plea…"

Ryan's silent and Sandy can't read his face. He's lost touch with him. He doesn't recognize this new Ryan.

"I'll testify. I'll tell the truth. He fucking shot me in the back, I'll tell the truth. That's not something I can exactly forget."

"Do you remember it?" Sandy asks quietly.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers.

Sandy is silent.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad to be alive, you know? I know…I know I'm not alone anymore, Seth…he really had my back."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

"You were doing what you needed to do. I know…I know how it is to let the anger take over. You got it out of your system and now you're back. I'm not one to judge," Ryan replies, patting his hand softly.

Sandy lets out a breath.

"Things are slowly but surely falling back into place. I have to be patient and let my body heal and you have to be patient and let your family heal. Things will work out," Ryan says.

"I'm going to take your word on that."

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"You just aren't getting it," Marissa's voice breaks through Summer's doze in Seth's lap. "Ryan's alive, I don't care how long you keep me here, I don't care if I have to go to jail, I don't care if I have to see a shrink every day, I don't care about any of that because he's alive…"

"Can I speak with you outside?" the doctor asks Jimmy. He follows the lady into the hallway.

"Damn, Marissa, you really are back," Seth grins.

"I feel like I've been stuck in stasis forever…my brain just shut down…but I'm serious, nothing matters to me because Ryan's alive and I know that I can see him again…is he okay?" Marissa asks, for the fourth time in the past twenty minutes.

"He's got to take it easy, Marissa," Summer answers, going to her side and giving her another hug.

"I feel so stupid…he's been stuck in a coma, almost dead, and I've been here the whole time, I wasn't even there for him…" Marissa sighs.

"He knows it wasn't by choice, honey…you know Ryan, he can't stay mad at you…" Summer smiles.

"I just want to be okay for him…" Marissa says.

Jimmy steps in with a solemn expression.

"What did she say?" Summer asks.

"Kids, I don't want any of you to get too hopeful or anything…Marissa still has a long road ahead of her…"

"Daddy?" Marissa calls, holding Summer's hand tightly as Seth stands up.

"They're releasing you. I'm going to take you home. But you're going to be having intensive outpatient therapy, okay, Marissa? Every day. Even weekends…you're going to have to work through this…"

Marissa startles her father with a tight embrace. "Thank you, Daddy…thank you so much…"

Jimmy smiles and strokes her hair. "I love you, baby…but you have to promise me…"

"I promise, I'll do whatever you want me to do…" Marissa says.

Summer relaxes against Seth as he puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"Your mother's still in Europe and I know you want to go home, but I don't want to take you back to the mansion…"

"You'll stay with us," Summer says immediately. They both turn and look at her.

"She's right. You shouldn't go back to the Haunted Mansion, Grandpa's probably haunting it already waiting for Julie…sorry, Mr. Cooper," Seth starts. "But you should come back with us, we have a guest room and couches and Rosa loves cooking for a bunch of people."

"Seth…" Jimmy starts.

"Dad? Can we?" Marissa interrupts.

"Here," Seth says, not taking his arm from her shoulders but holding out his phone. "Call Dad, you guys are practically family and we all need to be around family after what we've been through lately…"

"Please?" Summer adds.

Jimmy takes the phone.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Ryan wakes up when the car's engine shuts off.

"We're home, kid. Want to come inside? The doctor should be here in about half an hour and Seth's already called to tell me what meds you need," Sandy says to him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ryan finds his cane but waits until Sandy gets out to open his door.

Sandy was gone while he was in the coma, but he's here now and it's like nothing's changed. He knows that Seth has issues with his father but Ryan needs all the family he can get right now.

"Ryan?"

Kirsten's voice surprises him but he smiles as he accepts her hug.

"Am I hurting you? Oh, you're so thin, your hair's so long, come inside and sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet…" she starts.

"Relax, I'm okay. How are you?" Ryan asks, limping toward the house, his muscles stiff.

"Don't turn this back around on me, I'm fine…I didn't know…"

"I know. I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault…I'm fine…" Ryan says. Kirsten's eyes drift past him to Sandy. "Don't," he says softly. "We need to be a family again, don't be mad at him…" He waits until she meets his gaze and he whispers, "He was lost without you…"

Rosa takes over once he crosses the threshold, muttering to him in Spanish that he needs to lie down because he's pale and weak and needs her to take care of him. He lets her guide him to the sofa where she immediately drapes a thick blanket across him.

"Gracias, Rosa," he smiles, pulling it around his shoulders.

"We need to talk," Sandy tells Kirsten, leading her into the kitchen. Rosa brings him a bottle of juice and a TV tray so he doesn't have to hold onto the glass with his shaking hands.

He finishes the glass gratefully and Kirsten and Sandy return, bringing him his medicine.

"The doctor's coming to examine you. Marissa's been released and since Jimmy doesn't have a permanent residence, so they're going to stay with us for a few days," Sandy says, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah?" Ryan smiles. That's good news. He can be there for Marissa without having to travel. He swallows the pills. "Thanks…"

Kirsten smiles at him. "We know that we're, sort of, out of the loop with your condition…Seth's been handling all of the consults, but…"

"You can stay when he comes. I'll let the doctor know that it's cool to fill you in…basically, I just need to take it easy and work with the physical therapist to rebuild my muscles. They fixed all the internal damage from the bullet, and apart from removing my spleen, which makes me have to take antibiotics for a while, that's all healed up from the coma…I just have to take it easy for a while…" Ryan explains.

"Internal damage?" Kirsten asks softly. Ryan's relieved when he sees her squeezing Sandy's hand tightly.

"The bullet went in through my back, it missed my spine and my bones, but it came out through the front…" Ryan lifts his shirt gingerly to display the surgical scars and bullet hole. "And it messed up my spleen and intestines, but they repaired all that, but I'm still on soft foods until the doctor says differently. They say I was really lucky that they didn't hit my lungs or my liver…sorry that I'm not going into my bowel movements with you, but that's just a little more than I want to share," he smiles.

"Oh, honey…" Kirsten whispers.

Rosa brings him a bowl of ice cream and minced fruit and he accepts it, seeing her stern expression and understanding her murmured Spanish.

"It's good to see you both. I…I missed you. So did Seth. It'll be nice…it'll be nice to have everyone back together again," Ryan says honestly.

The doorbell rings before anyone can reply.

Doctor time. Ryan lowers the blanket and takes hold of his cane.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth parks Summer's car behind his father's beamer and they both lean back against their seats with a sigh.

"Home sweet home," Summer mutters. "I really need a nap."

"I could go for a nap," he replies with a tired smile.

"Let's check on Chino first, make sure he's still kicking," Summer says, climbing out of the car.

"Hopefully he's not kicking. I don't think he's supposed to kick," Seth jokes, following her to the trunk to retrieve their bags.

"I smell food," Summer says as they walk inside and drop their bags.

"Seth." His mother rushes up to him and pulls him into a desperate hug. "I missed you so much, I'm so sorry about everything…"

"Hi, Mom," Seth laughs.

"I swear, I barely recognize you, you've grown up so much, Summer, how are you?" she asks, hugging her, too. Summer's eyes are wide with surprise.

"Wow, Mom, you're all about the affection," Seth jokes.

"I feel like I've been in the twilight zone and now I'm walking right back into it, I mean, all this stuff happened while I was gone and…I'm just trying to catch up," she admits, leading them into the kitchen.

"Where's Ryan?"

"In the poolhouse, against my will, I might add. I think Jimmy and Marissa should stay out there so Ryan can be close to the family but he's being stubborn," Kirsten says.

"I heard the doctor's visit went well, though," Seth says, giving his dad a patient smile by the stove. The doctor had called him to give him an update on Ryan's condition after the examination.

"Where's Jimmy and Marissa?" Sandy asks.

"They had a few things to take care of in San Diego but they should be here soon. We're going to go check on Ryan, did he eat anything?" Seth looks to Rosa but Kirsten answers.

"He wants us to have dinner as a family, he wanted us to wait for you," she says.

"We'll be back," Summer says, taking his hand and pulling him outside. "I'm totally getting sent home tonight, aren't I?"

"Not if I have any say in it…if you go, I'll go and that means Ryan will go and that's not going to happen, you know?" he asks, pulling her close for a quick kiss. "You're stuck with me and all my dysfunctional family…"

"I don't want to cause any more drama between you and your family, there's been enough drama…if they ask me to leave, then I'll leave and I'll be back at first light to see you," she whispers.

"You're not leaving. I'm serious. Now come on, let's check on Ryan…" he says, keeping her close as he knocks softly on the door.

"Dude, where have you been? Between your mother and Rosa, they're driving me nuts," Ryan murmurs from under a stack of blankets on the bed. "I seriously need a buffer, every five minutes they're popping in."

"How'd you know it was us?" Seth asks as Summer walks over and stretches out beside him with a yawn.

"Your heels didn't click across the patio tiles," Ryan replies, lowering the blanket to look at them. He slides over to make room for Seth beside Summer on the bed. "I'm not hungry, I'm not dehydrated, I'm not depressed, I'm just really, really tired…"

"Believe me, we know the feeling," Seth laughs.

"We've been plotting our nap all the way home," Summer says, snuggling close to Seth as he arranged the pillow behind them.

"Eating's so overrated anyway, napping is so much better," Seth adds.

"Five minutes and they'll be out here…" Ryan mutters.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Sandy walks with Marissa and Jimmy outside toward the poolhouse. Seth and Summer hadn't returned from their check-in over an hour before but Marissa is eager to see her friends.

"Thanks again, Sandy, for letting us stay here, I hope we're not putting you out too much," Jimmy says.

"It'll probably cut down on the arguments to have you around," Sandy admits.

Marissa giggles softly as she peeks through the window. "They're napping." She disappears inside and closes the door behind her.

Sandy and Jimmy watch as Marissa climbs into the already crowded bed and curls up beside a very asleep Ryan.

"You don't think that's a little weird?" Jimmy asks.

"I don't know what to think anymore. But they take care of each other and that's all that really matters. When did our kids grow up, Jimmy?" Sandy asks.

"I don't know," Jimmy laughs.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"Cohen. My arm's asleep…move…" Summer mutters, pushing his weight off her.

"This bed is way too small for us," Seth mumbles.

"Where are we?" Summer yawns, sitting up. "Oh. Poolhouse."

"Some of us are trying to sleep…" Marissa's voice surprises them from beside Ryan.

"Coop!" Summer smiles. "When did you get here?"

"I guess that depends on what time it is. Is it morning? Then I got here last night…"

Summer takes Seth's wrist and glances at his watch. "It's around one am. God, we must have been out a while. I'm starving."

"Ryan needs to eat, too. Want to raid the kitchen?" Seth asks.

"I could go for some sustenance," Marissa agrees, shaking Ryan gently. He mumbles unintelligibly and pulls away from her touch, irritated.

"Ryan, wake up, Grump," Summer laughs, nudging him.

"Tired…leave me alone…" he grumbles.

Seth takes over, raising his voice. "Ryan, I know you're hungry and it's past time for your medicine…"

"Fuck off…" Ryan says clearly. "You're all in my bed…"

"And we're going to keep bothering you until you wake up and play with us," Marissa grins, leaning over and kissing his lips.

"Heh, he's a sucker for a girl's lips," Seth laughs as Ryan opens his eyes in surprise before returning her kiss.

"That's not cool," Ryan smiles, sitting up and putting his arm around her. "I only thought Seth and Summer were here…and that's not cool…what time is it?"

"Time to eat…" Summer says.

"I need to stretch my legs, can we go inside?" Ryan asks, yawning.

"Ladies first," Seth says, staying behind as Summer and Marissa stood up. He holds out Ryan's cane and Ryan takes it gratefully, rubbing his eyes. "You cool?"

"Doctor gave me another one of those shots, they just knock me down," Ryan admits quietly, holding out his shaking hand to demonstrate. "Watch my back?"

Seth nodded and helped Ryan step into the sneakers. Seth had solved the shoelace issue by taking out the laces. The shoes still fit tightly enough to serve their purpose. "Dizzy tonight?"

"Yeah. He switched my scripts up and I think Rosa got me off your schedule, she didn't believe me…I'm quite high at the moment," Ryan smiles. "But maybe we should wait on the medicines until I check out the side effects, okay?"

"Deal," Seth says, not allowing his concern to show.

Ryan leans heavily on the cane and gets to his feet and Seth steadies him immediately, standing beside him.

"Onward, for the coffee," Ryan says.

"Can you have coffee?" Seth asks.

"Soft diet. Coffee is soft," Ryan replies seriously.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Kirsten wakes up to giggling. She'd stayed up late talking to Sandy and even though she was still upset about the way he'd acted, she understood. She knows how much Sandy loves Ryan, how much he feels solely responsible for him and she'd made her own mistakes by not asking about the boy.

Rehab was hard and it made her take a long look at her life. She'd called Seth, wanting to give Sandy and Ryan a chance to cool off and because the things she needed to say to them needed to be said in person. It was a mistake.

They all have things to answer for.

She covers Sandy with the blanket and pulls on her robe. Jimmy had taken a valium hours earlier and the door to the guest room is still closed.

She hasn't heard Jimmy giggle in years.

She tiptoes around the corner to the kitchen. The recliner from the den is pushed up close to the counter and Ryan is sitting in it with Summer, both of them holding glasses of milk.

"Please, Cohen? He deserves a cup of coffee," Summer whispers.

Marissa is staring at the coffeemaker and she smacks it with her hand, blankly. Seth turns away from the tubs of ice cream in front of him to scold her.

"This coffeemaker is a part of the family, don't disrespect it," he says.

"Her name's Bertha," Ryan adds.

"You named the coffeemaker?" Seth asks.

"I didn't name her, Rosa did, she has this cousin in Columbia that works in coffee. Her name's Bertha," Ryan replies, deadpan.

"You're making that up," Marissa laughs.

"Spanish people aren't named Bertha," Summer giggles, poking Ryan playfully.

Kirsten steps into the kitchen and she's relieved that none of the kids seem put out by her intrusion.

"Mom, is our coffeemaker's name Bertha?" Seth asks her. He has the twinkle in his eyes again and she hasn't been this happy since she got home.

"I can honestly say that Ryan is the only person in this house apart from Rosa that speaks Spanish, so I'm going to have to take his word on that," Kirsten replies.

"Bertha is not very cooperative," Marissa says.

Seth reaches over and pats the coffeemaker softly. "Please, Bertha? Let's see that pretty orange light before we all lose our minds…"

The coffeemaker turns on and all the teenagers give it a round of applause.

It's good to be home.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"So. How're you doing?" Ryan asks Marissa when they're full and settled on the couch in the den watching Summer and Seth fight over movie choices.

"I'm…I'm glad to be home. I…I'm sorry I freaked out…"

"I got shot in the back, I freaked out, too," Ryan smiles. "And you…you shot him…I mean, are you…"

"I know," she whispers. "But…I did it for you…"

"I know, I'm not angry, I'm just…glad to be alive. Worried about you. I don't want to lose anyone else I care about for a while, okay? I'd like it if you stick around with me," Ryan says.

She laces her fingers with his. "I'd like that, too. But we both need time to heal…"

"At least we're both awake to do it," he says.

"Scoot over, lovebirds, we need cushions, too," Summer says, waving Ryan to slide down to the end of the couch.

"We decided to leave it up to the people that have been out of touch for the last few weeks," Seth says, sitting down on the other end of the couch so the girls are in the center.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asks.

"TIVO is a wonderful thing. We've got all the episodes of the Valley, and Desert Island, and SuperTalentAmerica Four, and the Daily Show…all the things you missed are archived for your viewing pleasure," Seth says, dangling the remote. Marissa snatches it.

"I missed the finale of the Valley?" Marissa gasps.

"Girl, you won't believe what happened, but you have to get caught up or you won't find out what's up with the baby…" Summer says, taking the remote and flipping on the TV.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"I swear, I think they're attached at the hip, all four of them," Jimmy says when Sandy finds him standing in the hallway.

"I'm surprised Kirsten hasn't got the camera out yet," Sandy laughs, seeing the teenagers asleep in a heap on the sofa.

"Rosa did. Kirsten's in the kitchen on the phone. Want to catch some waves after you've had your coffee?" Jimmy offers.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll come find you," Sandy says, going to find his wife.

"Thanks, Doctor. I'll be in touch," Kirsten is saying. She puts down the phone and reaches for his hand. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm here," he replies.

"I want us to go to family counseling. I think…I think it's something that we need to do…I feel like we're losing each other. Those kids in there are more of a family than we are right now…"

Sandy is speechless, but finally nods. "You're right. We need help. Do you think the boys…"

"It was their idea," she whispers. "They said marriage counseling but…it's bigger than that and they understand."

"They're smart kids. Too smart sometimes," Sandy admits. She leans forward and tentatively kisses him on the mouth.

"I do love you."

"I love you, too. That has never changed," he whispers, kissing her again.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Seth paces outside the poolhouse while Ryan's having his physical therapy lesson. Summer is accompanying Marissa to her first shrink appointment and his parents are visiting Caleb's grave.

The therapist, a hot blonde, had kicked him out when his phone had rang for the fourth time and now he's stuck outside.

Finally, the door opens and Ryan steps out with the lady.

"Thanks, Marien. I'll see you tomorrow."

"He did great, he's already exceeding my expectations," she tells Seth with a smile. "But he needs to rest because he's going to be feeling it in a little while."

"She says I can have some food that I can chew today," Ryan smiles. "So lets go check that out."

Seth is relieved and follows Ryan into the kitchen.

Marien accepts a bottle of water and leaves through the front door while Seth settles down with Ryan on the couch.

"That was tougher than I thought, the stretching and the dexterity stuff," Ryan says. "I don't have any strength in my hands, I'm like a puppet and I can't pull the right strings," he adds.

"You're getting stronger every day."

The doorbell rings and they glance at each other. "I'll see who it is," Seth says, going to the door.

He's not expecting Jess.

"Hi. Can I…can I see him?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" Seth responds.

"Ryan. I need…I want to apologize," she says, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and he catches sight of her stitches.

"He's not really up for visitors," Seth manages.

"Holy shit. What do you want?" Ryan's voice is hard and he moves to stand beside Seth.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I just wanted to tell you that…I didn't know…I didn't know that Trey…"

"Just stop," Ryan says, holding up a shaking hand.

"I didn't know he was going to shoot you, I didn't know anyone was going to get hurt…"

"When Trey's around everyone gets hurt," Ryan says.

"I get that now…he's not who I thought he was…and I'm sorry about all of this…"

"Jess! Let's go!" A voice calls from the sedan in the driveway.

"I just wanted to say that to you. I'll probably see you at the trial…" Jess says, turning and limping to the car.

"I need to sit down," Ryan says quietly, turning away and leaving Seth standing in the doorway.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"We've got to start getting out more," Summer says, waking up Seth as she sits down beside him on the couch. Ryan's out cold in the recliner, snoring softly.

"How was your day?" Seth yawns.

"Jimmy and Marissa are having dinner before they come back."

"You weren't hungry?"

She leans against him. "I just wanted to come home."

"We are seriously too codependent."

"Are you tired of me?" she asks.

He kisses her deeply. "I will never get tired of you."

She enjoys several minutes of intense making out before a newspaper comes down on their heads, splitting them apart.

Rosa chatters angrily at them, shooing them off the couch while waving the rolled up paper dangerously.

"She's right, we should go upstairs," Seth says, putting his arm around her waist. "It's about time we had some private time…"

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

Sandy answers the phone absently, his hand brushing Kirsten's as he picks it up. "Sandy Cohen."

"Mr. Cohen? Can I speak to Ryan?"

He will always recognize Trey Atwood's voice.

Visions of Ryan's bloodied, broken body on a gurney. Seth's devastated face. The ventilator down Ryan's swollen throat. Jess' battered face in the interrogation room.

Trey Atwood.

"Hello?"

Kirsten takes the phone from him. "Who is this?" She pales but her blue eyes flash, reminding him vaguely of Caleb.

"If you call this number again we'll file harassment charges against you. How dare you call here? He's not your brother anymore, he's our son, you might think you're tough because you're from Chino and you've been in jail, but believe me, you do not know who you're messing with. You hurt my son and I swear that you will pay for that the rest of your life. You're going to regret that you ever set foot in Newport by the time we're through with you…" Kirsten pauses. "I could have you killed with one phone call, but I'd rather see you locked in a cage like the animal that you are. You deserve to hurt." She slams the phone down and it skitters across the counter onto the floor.

"Fucker," Kirsten mutters.

Sandy takes her in his arm as she starts to cry.

**4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42**

"So. What's on the schedule for today?" Ryan asks, startling Seth in the kitchen.

"Well, the girls are out shopping and I thought maybe we could take it easy," Seth replies.

"We always take it easy," Ryan says, sitting down at the counter and twirling his cane. "Let's switch it up a little."

"What do you have in mind, cripple?" Seth teases.

"Want to swim in the pool for a while? We can take your stereo out and set it up on the table and veg out awhile. I need some sunlight," Ryan suggests.

"Sure. Go get changed and I'll gather the supplies," Seth grins.

They've been floating on their floats for about an hour when his parents walk out.

"Don't mind us, kids, we're just going to soak for a little while," his mom says. His dad helps her step down into the Jacuzzi.

"Tell Ryan to turn over or he's going to burn," his dad says, settling beside his mother in the hot tub.

Seth lazily floats over near Ryan and nudges him from his doze. "Time to flip over, man."

"Yeah," Ryan mutters, hopping off his float with a splash and maneuvering so he's lying on his stomach.

"You should probably flip, too," his mom calls.

Seth splashes her playfully but follows her advice, flipping over so he's straddling the float.

"So we were thinking we'd order Thai tonight…" his dad calls.

"I can totally have rice," Ryan grins.

"Thai sounds awesome."

Fin


End file.
